A Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) has many advantages such as being thin and light, energy efficient and radiationless, and therefore, it has gradually replaced conventional Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) displays. Currently, LCDs are widely used in various electronic devices, such as high resolution digital televisions, desktop computers, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, mobile telephones, digital cameras, etc.
The conventional LCD device consists of a LCD panel and a liquid crystal module. The LCD panel itself emits no light, and needs a backlight component configured in the liquid crystal module as a light source to illuminate the LCD panel for displaying. The LCD panel consists of an array substrate, a Color Filter (CF) substrate opposite thereof, and a liquid crystal layer sealed between the two substrates. The array substrate has a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) formed by a plurality of films, and the CF substrate has red (R), green (G) and blue (B) color filters arranged in regular patterns which are made from color resist.
During a conventional process for producing a LCD panel, the process for producing the array substrate usually includes: film deposition, exposure, development, etching, color resist stripping, etc., which are repeated for five times to form film structures including a gate insulation layer, thin film transistors, a passivation layer, through holes and a transparent conductive layer. Correspondingly, the process for producing the CF substrate usually includes five steps in sequence as follows: forming R filters, forming G filters, forming B filters, forming Black Matrixes (BMs) and forming a transparent conductive layer. In the above conventional process for producing a LCD panel, some steps are repeated many times, which is time-consuming and costly, and has limited the production efficiency of the LCD panel. For example, in the conventional process for producing the CF substrate in the LCD panel, the steps of forming the R filters, the G filters and the B filters need three different masks which are costly, and as a result, the production costs of the LCD panel made through the conventional process are high.